1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an instrument panel for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a flexible closeout cover molded with the instrument panel for surrounding the steering column of the vehicle and a method for assembling same.
2. Description of Related Art
An automotive vehicle includes an instrument panel and a steering column extending through an opening in the instrument panel. Generally, this opening must be large enough to provide for the full tilt of the steering wheel, which leaves a gap between the edge of the opening panel and the steering column. As a result, there is a need to shield the opening around the steering column for both aesthetics and to prevent access to the instrument panel. A closeout, or boot, generally surrounds the steering column for preventing such access to the instrument panel while still allowing for full travel and tilt of the steering wheel. An additional requirement is that the steering column be able to translate a specified axial distance upon impact by the occupant, such as in a frontal impact.
Current closeouts are generally either a flexible two-piece member or a rigid breakaway type. The two-piece members typically include a rigid collar with a flexible member extending inwardly therefrom, which allows the steering column unimpeded translational movement. However, the two-piece members are usually heat staked or otherwise adhered together, and over time and with use, the two pieces may become separated from each other and therefore allow access behind the steering column.
The rigid plastic-type closeouts generally surround the steering column and break off when the steering wheel moves in an axial direction. When the plastic cover breaks, it may cause side shifting of the steering column thereby partially reducing the transverse travel of the steering column.
Therefore, it would be beneficial if an integrated flexible closeout could be added to the instrument panel for an aesthetic way of restricting occupants from accessing the area behind the instrument panel for the life of the vehicle while allowing the steering column to translate into the instrument panel in a vehicle collision.